


Experimentation

by moon_hotel



Category: Sonic Mania, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Robot Sex, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hotel/pseuds/moon_hotel
Summary: (Sequel to Domination.) After his disastrous attempt to intimidate Dr. Eggman, Heavy King is left frustrated, restless, and wanting more. Good thing Heavy Gunner will do anything his leader demands.





	Experimentation

After Heavy King's abject embarrassment at the hands of Dr. Eggman, he occupied himself with wrangling the rest of the Hard-Boiled Heavies and keeping them out of trouble. Unfortunately, it was hard to formulate any mutinous plans while under the thumb of the doctor, so he settled for reaching an uneasy status quo: the Heavies would help Eggman maintain control of areas such as Studiopolis, Press Garden etc., acting as his security forces while Eggman and his automated workforce rebuilt his base.

They didn't have the Phantom Ruby anymore, but they managed well enough without it--Eggman still considered them worth keeping around, and to be frank, they'd be hopeless on their own. Powerful they may be, they'd be unable to maintain themselves without Eggman's extensive resources...so the Heavies and Eggman, again, worked shakily hand-in-hand.

Still, there was only so much Heavy King could do. He found himself with plenty of free time, and it made him antsy. He hated wasting energy pacing restlessly around the base, and he could only take out his frustration on smaller badniks so much before Eggman noticed.

So, he decided to hide himself in a corner of one of the storage rooms, dusty and disused, and take the opportunity to explore his new equipment some more. The memories of his encounter with the doctor tugged at his mind again and again, and he idly stroked his cock, letting out a low electronic hum as he let himself replay the footage one more time.

Eggman's hands were warm and flexible, almost impossibly dextrous, and Heavy King groaned in frustration as he tried to mimic his movements. But his hands were different--stiff, mechanical, and larger...large enough to wrap around his cock easily, or prod underneath to explore his input system.

He'd gotten it installed at the same time as his output, under Magician's recommendation. "You don't have to use it, but you may as well," she'd said. "Take it from me...it really adds a lot!"

Heavy King gently stroked around the outside of the rubber gasket. He couldn't see down there, but it did feel sensitive. Experimentally he pressed one finger of his gloved hand against himself. There was some resistance, and then it slowly sank inside.

It was a little surprising at first, maybe a bit uncomfortable--but when he pressed in further, his entire body jolted. There was a bank of sensors inside him that lit up as he put pressure on them, twisting and pushing one, then two fingers against them. It was like a kind of strange tightening inside him, a shock that made his cock twitch and swell to its full size.

He laid back on the cool metal floor, rotating his hips up as much as he could, groaning in frustration as he tried to work his fingers in deeper. He grasped his cock in his other hand and pumped it slowly, almost as an afterthought. Was this what it would be like if someone put their cock inside him? Was this what it was like to be fucked?

He stretched his fingers apart gently, experimentally, and he shuddered. He wanted to try it, loath as he may have been to admit it. He wanted to know his own limits, to know how much he could take. He wanted to feel someone straining underneath him, struggling to satisfy him. His entire body seemed to hum with anticipation and frustration as he thought of who would suffice for his needs.

Heavy Magician had caused him enough trouble, and Heavy Rider was too childish to bother with. That left Shinobi and Gunner...and of the two, Shinobi was harder to intimidate.

Heavy King switched on his comms unit and contacted Heavy Gunner. "Come in, Gunner," he said. "Are you there?"

"Yes, sir," came Gunner's voice, slightly high-pitched and clipped with attempted professionalism. "What's the situation?"

"I need you in storage room A28...and don't tell the others about this."

* * *

 

Gunner arrived a few minutes later. He peered around the boxes nervously. "Sir?" he said meekly. "What happened?"

Heavy King sat up. He pulled his cape over his body, hiding his input-output units as best he could. "Tell me something, Gunner. Have you been modified by Magician?"

"U-um...yes." Gunner put his fingers together nervously, fidgeting with them. "B-but it was her idea, sir! I just went along with it!"

King rolled his eyes. "That's besides the point. Come here and help me with this."

He pulled his cloak away, and Gunner's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. His optics scanned up and down the length of King's massive cock, and his metal knees started to knock together as he shifted back and forth. "I-I-I...s-sir," he said, practically squeaking. "You look... w-wow..."

"You like it?" Heavy King said smugly.

"Yes, sir!" Gunner nodded eagerly as he scrambled closer. He dropped onto his knees with a clank, looking up at his boss as he wrapped his gloved hands around King's cock. "Just leave it to me, Heavy King!"

King groaned, his cock twitching in Gunner's hands. "Not like that," he said, and his henchman apologetically pulled his hands away. "Though I appreciate the enthusiasm. You have an output instrument, don't you?"

"Well... yes, sir." Gunner looked down as his output slid out from a metal hatch between his legs. It was a bit on the small side and rather cute-looking, like the rest of him, and nowhere near as detailed as King's own cock. "It's nothing special, though, sir..." He trailed off, then looked up again, his eyes wide. "S-sir, do you want me to...?"

"That's right." King laid back on the ground. "I want you to penetrate me. Go slow," he ordered firmly. "And don't come until I say so."

Gunner crawled between his legs. He was about half Heavy King's size, and King could see his red optics darting over him, taking in every part of his regal form. "I'll do my best," Gunner said, and his leader tensed up as he felt the head of his cock press against him.

Gunner pushed past the rubber gasket, sliding in easily. "O-oh," he gasped, and King felt his cock twitch and swell inside him. "Oh, H-Heavy King, sir, that feels good..." He glanced up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Go deeper." Gunner pushed in further, and King let out a little groan as he felt his cock press against some of the internal sensors. "More," he commanded. "More."

"Y-yes, sir." Gunner pulled back and thrust into him deeply, burying himself up to the hilt, and King let out a low mechanical groan as his lackey fucked him with long, rhythmic thrusts.

King's optics flickered as his cock throbbed, curving upwards stiffly. He spread his legs further, watching as Gunner's chassis slammed against his. It felt good, but it wasn't enough...

"Nngh..." Heavy King let out a frustrated growl. "Harder! Come on, harder! Give me more!"

"Sir!" Gunner squealed, speeding up as he slid his cock eagerly in and out of his leader. "I'm going as h-hard as I can!"

Heavy King moved a hand down between his legs. He pushed one finger inside himself, alongside Gunner's cock, then another. He moaned at the stretch, pressing his fingers against the internal sensors, digging them as deep inside as they could go. But it was awkward, and eventually, Gunner began to slow.

"Sir," he gasped dizzily. "I'm about to overheat."

Heavy King fumed. "This isn't working," he growled. "I need more. I need something bigger..."

Gunner's face fell, and then he brightened up. "Sir! I have an idea." He switched on his comms unit. "Studiopolis PD? This is Heavy Gunner. Units Karloff and Flynn, come to storage room A28 on the Egg Carrier, stat!"

Within moments, two Egg Robos appeared from around the corner, carrying their billy clubs. "Don't just stand there gawking," Gunner snapped, suddenly becoming way more authoritative. He pulled out of Heavy King and stood up, moving to the side. "You two, get over here! Get your output units out and serve your king!"

Heavy King blinked as he watched the Egg Robos glance at each other nervously, then kneel between King's legs. "You had them modified, too?" he asked, shooting Gunner a look.

"Um." Gunner took on his meek air again. "Well...yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

King looked down curiously as one of the robots slid their cock inside him--and so did the other one. He gasped as he felt his input tube stretching around both of their dicks, stimulating almost all of his sensors at once. "I...I'll let it slide," he moaned. "Oh, that's...hahh... that's good..."

Gunner watched, arms folded, as the Egg Robos fucked Heavy King in tandem, moving in and out, alternating like a pair of pistons. "Good job," he said, nodding approvingly. "Now move over..."

Heavy King's body jolted. "Ahh!" he gasped, his cock jerking as he felt Heavy Gunner slide his output unit in along with the two others. Soon all three of them were stretching him, pumping in and out of him, and he felt his vision start to blur at the edges as his internal fans started to whir. "Th-that's it," he moaned. "That's it. Fuck me," he ordered. "Give me more!" The Egg Robos beeped in acknowledgement and began to speed up. Gunner let out a long moan, his cock slamming roughly into his boss's ass.

This was it. This was what Heavy King had wanted. He wanted to feel his own limits, to feel himself being stretched and fucked and used by his servants. Heavy King wrapped a large hand around his shaft, pumping it and moaning as he tightened up around the three cocks servicing him. There was a chorus of beeps and moans from the others, and King gripped himself hard. "Remember," he snapped, "you don't come until I do!"

"Yes, sir!" Heavy Gunner exclaimed, and the Egg Robos chirped in affirmation.

King tilted his head back, his cock pulsing, almost burning underneath his hand...and then he squeezed it hard, jerking himself roughly as he came, shooting long, thick jets of lubricant that spattered across the floor. He tightened up, clamping down on the Egg Robos and Heavy Gunner, and soon Gunner's lackeys were beeping erratically as they started to shoot inside him.

Exhausted, they soon pulled out of Heavy King, but Gunner stayed inside. He gripped Heavy King's body in his gloved hands, rubbing his chassis fervently as he fucked him over and over. Finally, he thrust inside deeply, moaning as his dick twitched and shot off a long pulse of his cum.

Heavy King groaned, lying half on his side on the metal floor, his softening cock in his hand as Gunner began to slow. Finally, he pulled out and collapsed next to the other two Egg Robos.

"Sir," he panted heavily. "How was it?"

Heavy King struggled to find the words. "It was...excellent," he said hesitantly. Gunner looked relieved, blissful, and enormously proud. "Good thinking, Heavy Gunner."

"Just doing my duty, sir." Heavy Gunner stood up and saluted with a shaky hand, and soon the other two robots followed suit. "Can we assist with anything else?"

"Yes." Heavy King stood up slowly. "Clean me off before you go. Just you," he added, nodding towards Heavy Gunner. "The other two won't be needed."

The Egg Robos left, looking slightly dizzy and confused--but Gunner dropped to his knees once more and busied himself with wiping down Heavy King's round, shiny chassis. "Thank you for this, sir," he murmured. "I mean, just, all of this..."

"You did well." Heavy King chuckled deeply and looked down at his subordinate. Heavy Gunner turned his face down, looking embarrassed. "Maybe I'll have you do this again."

"I'll get an upgrade to my output unit," Gunner said. "I'll get it bigger, sir. As big as you want it."

"Good boy." The phrase left Heavy King's mouth before he could even realize it, and he watched with amusement as Gunner's optics turned, briefly, into a mess of garbled signals. "Hah. You like that, do you?"

"Yes, sir," Gunner mumbled into Heavy King's stomach. "Very much."

His king reached down to grasp his head, turning it upwards to look him in the eyes. "Good," he said firmly. "Do as I say and you'll have this again. Do you understand?"

Gunner's eyes widened. Heavy King could see him trembling with a want that thrummed inside his every circuit. "Yes, sir," he replied, awestruck. "Anything for you, my king."


End file.
